


Back on the Prowl

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Patrick returns to his old ways





	Back on the Prowl

Robin’s last request was not one he could fulfill. If she made the decision to leave him a lonely, mourning father, Patrick would handle the rest.  
  
Not one woman he would bed over the next few months would “know” him or his precious Emma. No one could be trusted with their fragile hearts; any woman would leave him alone even when he begged them to stay and changed his whole life.  
  
Patrick would be exactly how he used to be – a doctor who took on every female challenger without ever investing his heart. Britt was the first, not the last.


End file.
